Yamamoto's birthday
by Jashiku
Summary: Gokudera does his best for Yamamoto's birthday, but his temper ruins things for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

"If I don't understand, then how the hell would you!" I screamed as I threw a pillow at him. He successfully blocked it by closing the door behind him as he made his hasty exit. For a moment, I stood alone in my bedroom, on the bed with nothing on but his buttoned shirt that reached down to about half my thighs. My shoulders rose and sunk with each breath taken in and let out. That sudden burst of rage took a lot more out of me then I realized.

When nothing could be heard but the sound of my breathing, I fell back on the bed and buried myself in the covers. "Stupid, stupid..." I chanted quietly, more to myself then the person I had been angry at. It was a natural thing: to get angry rather then defend myself properly. I don't know if it's because of the environment I was raised in, or if that's just how my sad-excuse-of-a-brain works. But I can't seem to come up with an intelligent retort when it comes to anyone... or rather, him. Maybe it's just him.

Before I knew it, I woke up hours later. It was evening, and for a moment, I thought I was still dreaming. I was surrounded by a scent that had my spirits lift, and the bed had never felt so soft. Dreary, I blinked open my eyes, then sat up quickly when realization hit. It made my head swim, but I didn't care. Guilt and embarrassment flooded me at the same time, and I grabbed for my pants like my life depended on it. He could walk in at any moment, finding me here still. It'd be one more thing he could smile about. Damn that smile of his. The image of it makes my heart flutter, and I hate it with the heat of a thousand suns.

I had gotten rid of his shirt and replaced it with my grey t-shirt when I heard a soft cluttering at the door that caused me to freeze. With wide eyes, I stared at the door knob, expecting it to twist. But all I could hear was what sounded like something being pushed towards the foot of the door. I saw a shadow in the crack there.

"Hayato," he said with a casual voice, though I knew the tension it held in them. I didn't answer, and stayed frozen as I was with my arms up and my shirt bundled a top my head in a mid-attempt to put it on.

After about a second, I heard a sigh muffled through the door and shuffling. The shadow beneath the door thinned, but one shape stayed constant and solid. It looked like a tray.

"I know you're still angry at me. But at least eat something. I'll leave the food out here for you." he continued. There was a moment's pause of silence, then the sound of fading footsteps as he made his way downstairs and probably towards his dad's doujo room.

Like a fool, I kept myself still, afraid that the slightest bit of movement would cause him to slam through that barrier of a door and... I don't know. But eventually, I shook my head clear and finally put my shirt on properly. After that, I was at a loss of what to do. My nose picked up the delicate scent of raw fish from his dad's restaurant, and as if on cue, my stomach growled... or rather, roared. I knew I was by myself, but it was still humiliating, and I dropped my head in shame. No way was I taking that food. Not from his hands which had probably prepared it. Not after that conversation today after we... –Refusing to finish that train of thought, I placed myself on the far side of the room, directly opposite the door, and slid down against the wall into a sitting position. My knees were brought up against me so I could lean my arms on them and rest my chin. I decided I'd rather starve myself and lock myself in this room then go past that door, spot the food, take the food, leave the house, and chance meeting him face to face.

Takeshi Yamamoto—My arch nemesis, my opposite, the only guy who can push the wrong buttons in an instant... and make up for it each and everytime. Not this time of course, but that's where I'm getting to. It was his birthday today. I told myself I'd be as nice to him as possible. I'd let him spend some time with the Tenth without getting jealous or angry –for more then one reason-, and I'd give him a ticket to say whatever the hell he wanted, and I wasn't going to do anything about it. There was more, but they weren't as important, and throughout the day that we spent with everybody –it was in the morning. Reborn thought it was a good idea to celebrate as early as possible so that the Tenth could continue his training-, I had bombed more then half of my mental list.

As for the previously mentioned 'birthday gifts', I had been able to keep myself in check whenever I saw that the Tenth and Takeshi were getting too close. Of course, the angry jealousy part was an internal failure, but no one needed to know that. Regarding the 'ticket', that had backfired the instant he started. And he had started his teasing when we were alone.

I don't exactly remember how –and wouldn't want to recall it because it brings me lower in my shame-, but one thing lead to another, and I ended up spending the next half of the day with him... in this room. I definitely did not give him a free ticket to do what we did, but we did it, and what's done is done. That's not important, though. It was afterwards that took the cake.

We were talking. Just talking. It was rare for us to get time like this, to not care about the world or Vongola, to have no worries and to just... pathetic as it sounds, spend time together. This guys pisses me off, and he makes me feel things I hate so much. Hateful things that hook me to him, and undoubtedly chain me to him while I crave for more.

I had been so close to him. Enough that every sense that possessed me was filled by him and only him. His scent felt permanent on me and around me. Only in these times do I feel or let myself feel protected and warm. His voice was a resonating rhythm that struck me to the core of my being. And that's where things backfired.

"If you had to choose between Tsuna or me, who would you choose?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question." I answered quickly, though my mind raced to find a proper answer.

"But you still have to answer it." He smiled. I growled and bowed my head in thought. The answer seemed so easy, but the more I thought about it, the harder my decision became. So I decided I wouldn't answer with complete truth.

"I would pick Tenth." I answered confidently, eyeing the Japanese boy with a smug smirk. "He's much more worth following then the likes of you." I put some acid into my tone of voice for effect, but I meant nothing of it. Takeshi never took me seriously before. So I was surprised with the sudden dark look on his face.

"I get it." He said a little slowly, the smile on his lips looking a little forced now. That was the first time that day that guilt struck me. I could have taken it back, but stupidly, I thought it'd be fun to continue.

"What, does that make you jealous?" I teased, the look on my face a little more morbid then I intended. But at the same time, I was curious to hear his answer. There was a pause before it came.

"No," he said, too happilly for my liking. And that had me dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I said 'No'. You're supposed to be his right-hand man, right? I completely understand."

Well, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I thought I had had him, but apparently, guilty as I felt, it wasn't enough. Irritated, I sat up so I could look down at him, making the arm he had had around me slip off.

"The Tenth is a great leader," I began to brag. "You'd be an idiot to not want to be at his right side." The subject had branched off into something else, but I wanted so badly to get a more negative reaction out of him. To the point where I didn't realize I was bothering myself more then anything.

He shrugged at my words, looking up at me oh-so-casually with a comprehensive smile.

"I know that. Tsuna's great. And did you forget? I'm already at his side. Just not his right. That's your place." He stated like he was proud of me. That had me pause in surprise a moment, but I recovered quickly, feeling the irritation grow into anger.

"I deserve to be at his left, too."

"You do. Then I'll be right behind Tsuna. He needs someone to push him along the way."

"But you'd be in his shadow all the time."

"I'm always in his shadow anyway. I'm not looking for the spotlight."

"Well, then, stop showing off your sword."

"I'm... not showing off. I just take it out when we have to fight, like how you show off Uri."

"I don't show off Uri!"

"Oh, sorry—when you summon him."

"I don't—gah, I'd choose you, too!"

Those words slipped out before I could think to stop myself, and I had to fight the urge to curl up into a ball of failure, and bury myself in the covers. Another silence ensued, Takeshi looking surprised more then anything. Then slowly, that damn smile began to form on his face. An amused, adoring smile. One that had me stiffen in place and turn away quickly.

"At the same time as the Tenth?"

I didn't say anything.

"You were trying to bother me, weren't y—"

"I wasn't! You got it all wrong!" I cut him off, feeling the heat rise on my face. His eyes widened a moment, but he sat up to be at eye level with me shortly after.

"You're acting so strange." He commented, peering into my eyes. I kept them away as much as possible, sinking further into myself. "But I understand." For some reason, that got to me the most, and I blurted,

"No you don't!" I slipped away from him, though not off the bed, and glared at him with the fury of a lion. This set him a back, but he seemed to recover quickly and made a move towards me with a smile that told me to calm down. Of course, it did the opposite, and his gesture added s o much more to it. I made for the closest pillow and used it as a shield between us while I stood on the bed to tower over him.

"But I do. You're just—" I threw the pillow at his face.

"SHUTUP! It doesn't make sense!" I exclaimed, grabbing for another pillow. By this point, he had slipped off the bed, and stood by it in a sort of crouched position with just his boxers on. I didn't let that phase me.

"Hayato, calm—"

"If I don't understand, then how the hell would you?"

And that's how things got to this point.


	2. Chapter 2

[[Hey guys. This is longer than the first one I did, and has more swearing, just so you know. Enjoy! Sorry for lateness _;;;]]

If there was one thing I wasn't good at, it was setting aside my pride and admitting defeat, and apologizing. So I had a few options here in order to avoid doing what I wasn't good at doing. Leave through the window like a coward, or leave through the front door. But I had to get through the bedroom door first, and set that plate of sushi aside... of course, that wasn't my biggest issue. The sushi was just a distraction. If I left through the front door, I'd have to avoid Takeshi. By now, he was probably in his Dojo room, training, so technically I shouldn't have anything to worry about. But Takeshi could be sneaky if he wanted to. What if the guy was just waiting for him around the corner?

Still, I didn't want to have to go through the window. So I took a deep breath, unravelled myself from the ground and made my way to the door. It took me another intake of breath to work up enough will to place a hand on the door knob and twist.

I must have thought that the door would be locked on me, for I felt surprised when I easily pulled it open, but just a crack. I peered through with one eye, seeing no one present in the wooden hallway. My view lowered to the platter of sashimi on the floor. It still smelled fresh, though it had been there for about an hour or so now.

As if the area around it was booby trapped, I slowly opened the door just enough so that I could slip through, and shut it behind me. I made sure to carefully step over the platter, avoiding all contact with it, landing first on my toes, then settling on my heels. After closing the door behind me, I paused for a moment just to see if there was anything waiting for me. When no sign of a trap hit me in the face, I felt victorious and made to continue moving forward.

But something stopped me, and had me falling backwards against the door. I flinched my eyes closed and pressed my hands against both sides of the door to hold my weight up. Then I blinked in confusion and surprise. Nothing came at me, and as far as I knew, no one was in the room behind me. In fact, with the door closed, there was no room behind me and the wood of it.

I turned quickly, and cursed under my breath when I saw that my shirt was caught between the door and the threshold. As I was in a hurry, I tugged on the damned fabric and expected it to give. Of course, because whatever power there was up there loved me so much, it didn't. I tugged again, and again, thinking about how ridiculous I looked right now, but grateful anyway that no one was present to see me.

I glared at part of my shirt that got caught in the door, and that lead my eyes, like a blessing, to glare at the door knob. Right! The door knob! I must have been so eager to escape, I didn't even think about opening the damn door. I held back a chuckle, like I had discovered the most amazing secret in the world. It added to my amusement that it was if Takeshi's room itself didn't want me to leave. Well, too bad, room.

I lifted my hand to reach for the door knob, but stopped an inch away when I watched it twist on its own and felt the tug at my shirt loosen as the door opened. Dumbstruck, I blinked for a few moments before panic crawled up my spine just a bit. I carefully took a step over the sashimi, and looked into the room, leaning over slightly.

"Ciao, Gokudera!" called a high, baby-like voice. I was so stunned, I took a step back with a yell. I was too quick to realize that my foot got caught on the sashimi platter, causing me to fall completely on my butt. Raw salmon and tuna seemed to fly all over the place, some even making it graciously on my face. In shock, I looked up at the perpetrator who scared the living crap out of me.

Reborn hung upside down at the top of the threshold from Takeshi's room. (How the hell did his fedora stay on his head?) He looked confused as to why I, the Storm Guardian, was sitting on the floor with raw fish on my face. Now usually, I wouldn't have minded giving him a piece of my mind. But as he was Reborn, the Tenth's tutor, and someone who could potentially end me with a few choice words and maybe a strike, I kept down my rage and put on a demeanour of respect.

"Re-Reborn... what are you doing here?" I asked, looking up at him. He jumped down from the top of the threshold and easily landed on my bent knee. I tried not to question as to why he felt weightless.

"I was looking for Yamomoto, but found you instead." He answered. Then he jumped from my knee to my chest and took the piece of salmon sashimi off my face so he could eat it. I placed my hands under his armpits and carried him off of me so I could sit up properly. I placed him down and wondered how such a small body could pack so much punch.

"He's usually in his Dojo room by now. I thought you'd know that." I said as I peeled off whatever other raw fish was on me.

"I'm a busy man, Gokudera. I don't have time to keep track of all your daily routines."

_And yet you know all our schedules so well_, I thought, but kept my mouth shut and only nodded at him in understanding.

"Since you're here, and since this message regards all of the Guardians, you can just share it with Yamamoto."

Again, I gave him a nod. "What is it?"

"There is an upcoming tournament I want Tsuna to participate in, but I know he won't feel up to it unless we all train with him. So tomorrow morning, I'd like all the guardians to gather at his house. Six AM, sharp. Understood?" I nodded. "Good. Now go tell Yamamoto. I have to find everyone."

I nodded again, but as he turned to make for the window (at least I assumed he'd come in through the window), a thought hit me, and I just had to ask. "How long have you been here, Reborn?"

The silence Reborn met me with sent a tickle of panic into my gut, and I had to fight back that very annoying urge to blush. I mean, Reborn hadn't even said anything, so why should I freak out? ... But the way those big, dark eyes seemed to bare themselves into mine, how couldn't I freak out? What if he had been there the whole time and only chose now to reveal himself? What if he knew? About Takeshi and I?

I must have looked as freaked out as I thought, for Reborn only continued to stare for another minute, and I felt as though the ground had chained me to it keeping me from moving away, so that was a good sign, right? And surely even Reborn couldn't hear thudding heartbeats, right? After all, he was just a baby. ...A baby who tutored the Tenth, and had been through many more battles than I could ever imagine. He could probably hear the sound of a pin drop from a mile away. Shit.

"Just a little while ago when your shirt got stuck in the door." He answered anti-climactically. It still made me jump, as if he had given me the answer I feared. I fought back a heavy urge to sigh in relief. If Reborn knew what was between me and Takeshi, I wonder if he'd disapprove. I wonder if he'd say anything about it to anyone. Letting embarrassment take over, I shook my head vigorously and yelled, "It wasn't stuck!" It was easier to feel embarrassed about that then to have to face whatever was between me and that stupid baseball idiot.

Reborn flew back as if he had been blown by a strong gust of wind. I glared, blinked, shoulders heaving as he defied the laws of gravity and went out the window. Of course, not without the last word in, "It was it was! See you tomorrow, Gokuderaaaaa..." his baby-voice faded the further he got from the house and soon I was alone again.

I muttered to myself irritably how annoying it was that Reborn would let me on like that. The baby probably sensed that I was tense to begin with and played with that from there. Dammit, was I that easy to tease? Takeshi sure knew how to do it like a professional. Not wanting to think about that, I made my careful way down the steps of the house, stopping by the kitchen first so I could put the tray of now-spoilt sashimi away, then I stood there, staring at the trash.

Reborn had just asked me speak to Takeshi. But, hell, the sole reason of me being in this particular position was so that I didn't have to. But if I don't go and tell him now, I'd have new bruises and probably some open wounds to deal with later. Which seemed better, I wondered: meeting Yamamoto and having to see that look in his face (his stupid apologetic gaze, and somehow along the line, probably a comforting smile. Dammit.), or dealing with injuries the next day? And Reborn could deal it, too... a hundred in one blow. I shuddered.

Well, at this point, injuries didn't sound so bad. With that in mind, I made my way to the front door. I had my hand on the knob when I heard grunts of effort a distance away. A few steps away is the Dojo room. I turned to its direction, saw the silhouette of the baseball-idiot through the thin layer of paper door. I wondered how he was feeling, if he was thinking of me. My glare softened, but I caught myself before things got too sentimental in my own mind. I shook my head with eyes shut tight, then made for the door again.

I got as far as twisting the door knob when I started to hear thwacking, like a punching bag was being hit by a stick. Turning to Takeshi's silhouette, my comparison was dead on. My eyebrows drew together and my eyes narrowed. Okay, I was impressed by the guy. But, hell, I wasn't going to show it, nor admit it.

The longer I watched the more Reborn's message began to nag me from the back of my mind. Well, if I didn't get Takeshi today and he didn't show up tomorrow, questions would be raised. I could lie, but Reborn would get the truth out of me in no time flat—and with little effort. The tenth would be suspicious and probably disappointed. That. That was something I didn't want to have to see.

Frustrated with these thoughts, I gritted my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair. Of course, my silver locks came bouncing right back in place. My hand dropped from the door knob and my body turned so it faced the door to the Dojo room. Fine. Just fine. I'll make it quick, and give no room for the idiot to speak. It shouldn't be hard, right? I could just waltz in, totally interrupt his training routine without remorse, and spread the message. Before he can tempt—charm—persuade me to listen to what he has to say, I'll get the hell outta there.

I had so much faith in this plan, I all but launched towards the Dojo room with heavy steps so that Takeshi knew I was coming. He stopped what he was doing when I entered, all but slamming the paper door open. At first, he was surprised, dark eyes widening. But then those same eyes transitioned, all but melted into an expression of pleasantry, and the smile –that fuckin' smile—found its place on his lips. I felt my knees wobble, my insides stirring, my own eyes widening. "Hayato—"

"Reborn wants us to train tomorrow!" I spilled quickly, realizing that he had been about to speak. I was so sure I had this. But that stupid baseball-idiot retard! He knew this would happen. He wore that smile on purpose. I can't be wrong.

It was quiet for a moment, and my eyes with minds of their own took that quick time to notice Takeshi's exposed chest where his training kimono didn't cover. His clothes must have gone loose from that vigorous activity. I noted that what skin could be seen glistened with beading sweat, but I forced myself to look up at his eyes instead –with some effort. I wasn't sure if that made me feel any better. I could feel the blood rush up to my face and did my best to fight it back.

"F-for the Tenth. Reborn thinks he needs support... at six AM sharp." That was it, right? That was all I had to say. Another bout of silence ensued, like the words were being calculated in the air. Takeshi looked surprised, but as the silence drew out, his eyes grew more understanding.

"Alright, thank you for telling me." He said. And that was all I was going to let him say. Without so much as a bow or a nod, I turned for the exit. It would have been a smooth escape had I not raised my leg a little too high and turned a little too fast. Slamming the sliding door open had made it bounce back so that I had little space to move. In turn, I slammed my knee and my forehead against the wood edge of it. Hard.

In shock and pain I fell backwards, felt the room spin, and waited for the impact of the tatami floor. Though everything still spun, I felt no such hard impact. Instead, I fell against warm chest and into secure arms. Takeshi caught me in time, held me in place, and didn't let go. It took a few moments, but as soon as I recovered, I attempted to sit up and away from him. At the first signs of my struggling, before I could get a word out, I felt myself pushed against the wall. Shock lasted for an instant before I felt lips crush mine, ravage mine, and all but melt me into place. Somewhere through all that, I heard the door rattle to a close.

When Takeshi drew back, I couldn't stop the trembling sigh that left me. In fact, I felt my whole body tremble, all because of the power he had over me with one simple movement. I wasn't sure what expression I expected to see in his eyes, but I should have expected apology coming when it looked at me in the face. I was dazed, my walls completely crumbled beneath me, and could only manage a blink back at those dark eyes I loved—er, hated so much. Takeshi had me completely cornered. Even if I felt up to it, I couldn't slip by him so easily like this.

"Hayato," he spoke, so close to me that his breath felt hot on my lips and chin. My heart was palpitating in my chest, and I was rendered speechless. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about earlier. Please don't be mad at me." I blinked some more, confused now. He sighed, taking my silence as further punishment, then continued. "You're right. I can't... possibly understand something you don't."

It took a few moments, a few clicks, but when the words finally settled, when my brain finally processed why the hell this guy was apologizing and not continually ravaging me with his mouth, my body stiffened and my eyes widened. Oh, right. I was mad at him. He looked away from me, eyes regretful and sad now, like I had just taken something precious away from him. I couldn't stop myself from feeling a bit of guilt. If I hadn't been so stubborn, I wouldn't have ruined Takeshi's day like this. If I didn't value my pride so much, we'd still be in bed, cuddling, talking, basking in each other's presence.

Takeshi drew back, and that made the area he had occupied around me cold now. I still didn't say anything, and he must have taken that as a sign that I wasn't going to forgive him any time soon. Well, that was fine. That was just fine. He'd get over it soon enough. He was a big boy after all, and a lot more sensible then I could ever be.

But even as I thought that, even as I let him lean away from me, I couldn't help but feel that tugging at my chest. That constant nagging at the back of my head that told me to do something, a_nything_ to keep him from drawing away. From leaving me here cold and feeling like shit. It was his birthday today. I couldn't leave with things the way they are.

On impulse, while his guard was completely down, I tackled him. I basically jumped him; my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs hooked around his waist. It was a classic case of a bear hug, except this bear was small and skinny. He was so surprised, there wasn't enough time for him catch himself, and so we ended up on the floor with me on top of him, him flat on his back. He was obviously baffled, for his whole body was stiff as I lay atop of it. I could feel the thrum of his heart beat against my ear, and it surprised me how fast it was going. Almost as fast as mine.

Slowly, with a glare in my eyes, I looked up at him. He wore an expression of surprise and for a moment I panicked for I saw nothing but that surprise. But eventually his expression softened, and he smiled again. "What are you doing?" he asked. Not in a condescending way like he was speaking to a hesitant child. Genuine curiosity was in his tone.

"Shut up," on impulse once more, since I was on a roll, I put my lips on his and kept them there a few heartbeats long before drawing back so I could speak more. He tasted of sushi. Must have had dinner earlier. I fought back the rush of blood that I knew was evident on my cheeks.

"This is the _only _time I'm saying this, so listen carefully," I said, my voice low and daring, threatening. Usually, he would have ignored me even with such a tone and do what he wanted. Usually. Not this time. I was in awe when he looked attentive, careful. But I didn't let it phase me so that I myself would be speechless again. A silence dragged out, but it was deliberate. I wanted to be sure he'd keep quiet and actually listen. The look in his face didn't change. There was another reason I let silence ensue... If there was one thing I wasn't good at, it was setting aside my pride, admitting defeat, and apologizing. And so the next few words that left my mouth and shaped my lips wasn't so easy on the tongue.

"I'm sorry." I said.

His eyes widened. My voice felt small. "I'm sorry for being such a douche bag. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday." His face brightened. I felt something grow in my throat. "Okay? I'm sorry."

I scanned his eyes for any sign of negativity. It was hard, as he was all but glowing beneath me. The smile wasn't there, though. If anything, he looked amazed, as if he had seen or heard the unthinkable; the impossible. And perhaps he had. I couldn't continue looking at such an expression for too long. As I've probably mentioned before, getting angry was easier than dealing with the embarrassment. I turned away and pushed myself away from him, sputtering angry nonsense that included, "There. Don't make me repeat it, loser. Stupid."

He was still flat on his back even as I sat up. My hand was on his chest for support so I could get on my feet. I felt a tug at my wrist and looked down to see that he was gripping it. He didn't yank me down like I was expecting him to, but he didn't let me go either. My eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"You forgot to say something else." He stated gently. It was hard not to just about drown into those dark pools in his face that he called eyes. I gritted my teeth stubbornly, unsure about what he was talking about. When he pulled my hand, it wasn't to yank me down. He used me as leverage to sit up so that our faces were only inches apart. "What day is it today?"

I thought about that a second, which was hard to do with his lips so close to mine.

"S-Saturday...?" came out hesitant and confused.

He kept looking at me expectantly, and I still didn't know what the hell he was getting at. It grew so quiet between us that I could hear the giant clock outside of the Dojo in the living room. Those ticking sounds synced with the machinery in my head, it felt like, for a few moments until finally I realized what I else I needed to say. Like an oven had finished baking, I heard a _Ding! _in my head, and my body went stiff with epiphany.

It would have been so, _so _fricking easy to just bolt right up then, and give him a good knee to the face, just so I could get out of there than have to say anymore nice things to him. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, took in a breath, and sat up tall on my knees so I towered over him instead. My eyes were glaring balls of anger, but I made them soften up and go half-lidded. Just this once, again... just today, I would be nice to him. From here on, I was renewing his birthday ticket. Of course, I wasn't going to say that out loud, but what came out next was the next best thing anyway.

"Happy Birthday, Takeshi." I said, almost like a sigh, cupping his cheeks. He blinked up at me, smile widening, eyes narrowing into something suspicious, tempting me to growl and pull away just so such a look could be erased from his face. His eyes happily slipped closed.

"Thank you, Hayato."

I caved in. My heart fluttered, and I utterly, pathetically gave up. Instead of saying anything more, I leaned in as he drew his face upwards. I could feel his hand possessively take me by the back of the head as he pushed his lips onto mine into a gentle kiss. Gentle transitioned into heated, which eventually lead to intimately passionate. This included my arms somehow wrapping around his neck and straddling him a little too closely. I could feel his hands run through my hair and down to the small of my back. This, again, was _not _part of the ticket. But I wasn't going to say anything. One thing lead to another, and that was that.

End


End file.
